1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bird feeder of the type employing a closed container containing bird food with a spout formed at the bottom thereof. In one embodiment, when the container is inverted, the spout forms a food conduit as well as an exit for the food. A pivot-stick is passed through holes in wings of the spout to act as a perch for the bird. A basin unit displays the food and controls the flow of food and forms a perch for the bird. In another embodiment, when the container is inverted, the spout forms a food conduit as well as an exit for the food. A basin unit displays the food and controls the flow of food and forms a perch for the bird.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Tobias, U.S. Pat. No. 2,504,282 discloses a collapsible-type feeder having perches formed on the base of the feeder.
Stainbrook, U.S. Pat. No. 3,124,103 features a spout-type bird feeder but the arrangement of this feeder is complicated, requiring multiple moving parts and pivots to provide food to birds of appropriate size and weight.
Early, U.S. Pat. No. 2,775,226 teaches a paperboard feeder container which can be converted into a bird feeder. A trough attachment is provided and the trough attachment forms a bird support and a spout feeding arrangement which can pivotally open and close by wings mounted on the sides of the container.
Kuhn, U.S. Pat. No. 3,179,244 combines a bird feed shipping container with a bird feed arrangement. The bird is provided with a stand which is inserted into the bottom of the container. Food is reached by an aperture formed in the container.
Dornbush, U.S. Pat. No. 3,478,948 teaches a dispensing container having a trough feeding bin.
Webster. U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,941 shows a bird feeder which forms a base supported by cantilevered wings against the feeding container. There is no spout shown in this patent as the bird food is exited to the feeding platform via an aperture in the bottom of the container.
Kersher, U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,652 has a number of feed apertures and bird support bars mounted through a V-shaped feed hopper.
Kilham, U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,765 shows a feeding perch for birds where the perch is mounted on wings extending from a feeder container.
Dehls, U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,362 discloses a bird feeder where the feed station is designed to be selective to birds of a certain size and weight.